The Battle for London
by TheallpowerfulMegatron
Summary: Dylan DeVellis and his friends take the fight to The Major, and invade his command zeppelin. Will they be able to stop the Nazis in time? Or will fascism emerge victorious?
_**Theallpowerfulmegatron: 'sup, everyone?! This is probably the biggest anime crossover I've ever done.**_

 _ **Alucard: And probably the best, in my personal opinion.**_

 _ **Ichigo: Hopefully, the rest of this website will think so too.**_

 _ **Revy: Unfortunately, this awesome bastard doesn't own any of the fucking badass anime characters. They're all owned by their respective authors, and production companies. He only owns the plot, and the OC's. So all of you copyright lawyers can go fuck yourselves!**_

 _ **Theallpowerfulmegatron: Revy, I think they get the point. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys The Battle For London.**_

 _ **Everyone: Please read and review!**_

Dylan DeVellis was getting ready for the upcoming assault on The Major's command zeppelin. Alucard wanted to ask Dylan something that had been bothering him for a while.

"So Dylan, what are you going to do when the war is over?" Dylan was cleaning his zanpaku-to Bakuzan, and his favorite pair of .50 caliber Auto-9 submachine pistols.

"I think I might finally go on my honeymoon to Rome with Revy, Robin, Hancock, and Perona. What about you, Alucard?"

"I'm planning on becoming the best man at the police girl's wedding."

"Seras is getting married?! That's great! Who's she getting hitched with?"

"Sir Integra. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Now come on, Alucard." He loaded Mario and Luigi. "Let's go kick some ass." Alucard grinned.

"Sounds good." The two good friends walked into the room where the rest of their team was gearing up.

"Listen, everyone. This could very well be our last battle together, so there's something I want all of you to know. It has been an absolute honor saving the world with everyone. Now I for one, will not stand by as the forces of evil take the lives of everyone we love. So will you fight by my side one more time?" Revy chugged down a glass of Bacardi, reloaded her guns, and stood up.

"Hell the fuck yes." Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu.

"So will I." One by one, every member of Shadow Strike stood, ready to face death straight in the eyes, if necessary. Dylan was so moved, he teared up a bit.

"Thank you all so much. Now let's go kill some Nazis!" Everyone shot a fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Meanwhile, The Major was planning out a way to defend his zeppelin from attack.

"Hmmm...vat to do? Vat to do? Let's see, zey'll probably attack from ze right, so I should position some of my strongest soldiers at zat particular point. Ozer zan zat, ve're practically untouchable." One of his top lieutenants, Franz, ran into the room.

"Herr Major! Herr Major!"

"Yes? Vat is it, Franz?"

"It's zat blasted kid and his team! Zey've arrived!" The Major's eyes widened in shock

"Vat?! So soon?! But how is zat even possible?!"

"To put it in his vords, Herr Major, 'Fuck you. Zat's how.'" As the door exploded, Dylan and his team ran in through the smoke.

"So, you've arrived." Dylan had a confident smile on his face.

"That we have, Major. Now you're going to pay dearly for every innocent life you've taken." The Major grinned.

"I zink not, my good man." The Major snapped his fingers, and four hundred of his soldiers rushed in, eager to begin the slaughter. "Kill zem all!" The two groups charged straight at one another. Dylan was holding his own pretty well in a swordfight with a vampire named Corey.

"You fight vell. But, you're novhere near strong enough to beat me!" He made a powerful swing with his blade, creating a massive cut at a diagonal angle, severely wounding Dylan. Corey grabbed Dylan by the throat.

"So, any last vords?"

"Yeah." Dylan smirked, and spat blood onto Corey's face. "Death to the Nazis!" Corey growled, and threw Dylan into a wall. Dylan was able to get back on his feet, but his head hung low, his hair hiding his face. In an instant, Corey was before him, sword raised over his head. _"Come on! Move, dammit! Why did I even make it this far?! It's all for nothing if I can't win. I...want to win."_

"Zis is ze end, Dylan DeVellis." Corey was about to bring down his blade.

 _"I...NEED TO WIN!"_ Dylan was able to block Corey's blade with just his forearm.

"I have to say, you've done well so far, but this fight is over now." Corey was shocked.

"Vat ze hell?! Novone has able to block my sword using just zeir forearm! Just vho or vat ze fuck are you?!

"You want to know who I am, bitch?" Dylan grinned maliciously while keeping his head down. "I have..." Dylan's head shot upward. Corey recoiled in fear as he saw that Dylan's eyes changed colors, he had a wide, maniacal grin, and part of a Hollow mask had appeared on his face. "...no name!" The song 'Monster' by Skillet began playing in the background as Dylan rushed forward. Corey tried his best to block Dylan's attack, but Dylan managed to slice him in half straight down the middle. As what remained of Corey fell to the floor, Dylan let loose a wicked, maniacal laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Come on! Is this really all the power the Nazis have?! This is fucking pathetic!" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Oh shit. Guys, I think we've got a huge problem. Dylan's gone Hollow." Revy didn't seem fazed at all.

"It's actually a good thing that this happened, Ichigo. Since Dylan's gone Hollow, it should definitely make killing these bastards a hell of a lot easier." All of a sudden, Dylan was surrounded by twenty of The Major's strongest troops. Dylan grinned, and cracked his knuckles.

"Now this is more like it!" He sheathed Bakuzan as Seras jumped into the ring, standing back to back with Dylan.

"Hey, Dylan! Mind if I join in on the fun?" Dylan whipped out his twin pistols.

"Go ahead, Seras. The more the merrier!" The two of them singlehandedly wiped out half of The Majors forces. The Major stood up, cracked his knuckles, and grabbed his sword.

"Oh vell. Guess it's time I join ze fight." The Major rushed into the fray. Ichigo tried to subdue him, but got severely wounded by a single attack. Dylan's eyes widened with horror as he holstered his guns.

"ICHIGO!" Dylan ran straight at The Major, slamming Bakuzan onto his sword. The Major was easily able to block Dylan's attack. "Congratulations, Herr Douchebag." The Major grinned.

"Oh? For vat, exactly?"

"You just succeeded in pissing me off!" Dylan maintained a steady position with steely look on his face.

"BANKAI!" A cloud of smoke shot from the ground. After it cleared, Dylan was wearing a badass suit of armor that sort of looked like the final form of Junketsu.

"Junketsu Shinzui." The Major grinned.

"Ah. So zis is your bankai. It is quite impressive, I must say."

"Thanks for noticing. Ready to die?"

"I vas going to say ze same to you!" Dylan and The Major charged at one another as 'Red Fraction' was. Sparks flew as the two combatants fought, meeting each other blow for blow. Then, tragedy struck. The Major was able to find a weak spot in his armor, and skewered Dylan like a shish kebab. Luffy saw what happened, and his eyes widened with terror.

"DYLAN!" The Major laughed evilly.

"Hahahahahaha! Just as I suspected. You vere nozing but a pathetic, Jewish coward." He pulled the blade from Dylan's chest. Dylan staggered backwards.

"Did you just insult the Jewish faith?"

"Zat I did. Vat are you going to do about it?" Dylan got himself upright again.

"I'm going to kill you, that's what!" The Major was shocked that Dylan's power levels skyrocketed.

 _"How did he get stronger all of a sudden?! I just stabbed him!"_ He took a swing at Dylan, but his sword bounced harmlessly off of his armor. Dylan had a look of steely determination in his eyes.

"I'm putting an end to this. Once, and for all!" Bakuzan's blade started to glow light blue. Dylan closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. _"Ichigo, thanks for teaching me this technique."_ Immediately afterwards, his eyes snapped open. " **Getsuga Tensho**!" A beam of spiritual pressure was fired straight at The Major. He tried all that he could to block, but he just couldn't. The Major was sent flying backwards. After he hit a wall, The Major was bleeding all over. His attempt to get back up was futile, as Dylan stood directly above him.

"You're through, Major. The Nazi's reign of terror has come to an end." Dylan raised Bakuzan over his head. "DIE!" Dylan brought his blade down, ending the life of one of the worst villains in history. Dylan smiled. "It's finally over." Dylan coughed up blood, and collapsed. Revy slid, and caught Dylan before he hit the ground.

"Dylan. You can't back out on your promise! You swore you'd never die on me! Dylan!" Dylan weakly opened his eyes.

"H-hey, Revy. Tell Sir Integra, that I'll even miss her when I'm gone." Tears were forming in Revy's eyes.

"Shut up, dammit! You're not going anywhere!" Dylan smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll always be at your side, no matter what." Dylan coughed up more blood. He leaned up into Revy's ear."Revy...I don't the strength to raise my voice anymore. So, can you tell the others, what I'm going to tell you right now?" Tears dripped down Dylan's face. "Alucard...Everyone...but most of all you, Revy." Dylan's voice started to shake. "Even though...I was never wanted...Even though...my soul was too weak..." By now, Dylan was already crying. "Thank you...for loving me!" Dylan took his final breath, as his eyes closed for good. Everyone was crushed, even Alucard.

"Dylan...no." Everyone raised a salute to Dylan's honorable sacrifice. Revy cradled him in her arms. Just as a single tear from Revy's eyes made contact with Dylan's wound, he started to glow. He slowly floated into the air, as blinding light shot from his body. After the light died down, Dylan was back on his feet, with a big smile on his face.

"I'm back!" After everyone had returned to the Hellsing mansion, a celebration was held in honor of everyone's bravery, as well as being Sir Integra's wedding.

"Sir Integra, do you take Seras Victoria to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Sir Integra smiled at Seras.

"I do." Dylan turned to Seras.

"And do you, Seras Victoria, take Sir Integra as your lawfully wedded wife?" Seras smiled back at Sir Integra.

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, and the Jewish faith, I now pronounce you wife, and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two lovebirds shared a passionate kiss. During the after party, Revy crushed Dylan in a hug.

"Dylan, I'm so fucking glad you're alive. Don't scare me like that ever again, Ok?" Dylan smiled.

"Don't worry, Revy. I won't." The two lovebirds shared a warm, and passionate kiss.


End file.
